


I'd Like That

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Rowcan One Shots [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay, M/M, blushing babies 🥰, they're rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: tumblr prompt: Hmm how do you feel about rowcan university au bc I know I should be writing una Bella vita but I can’t get this idea out of my head and it’s begging to be written
Relationships: Lorcan Salvaterre/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowcan One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The class bustles as every student packs up their things, eager to leave. It’s sunny and warm outside, perfect for a Friday. 

Rowan moves a little slower than everyone else, meticulously putting his laptop in his bag, then his writing materials, and stacking his textbooks on top of each other. 

His head is down as he stands, shouldering his bag and stepping around his seatmate to get to the stairs. Rowan almost always sits at the back - it’s quieter and he can see better further away due to his farsightedness. 

With his long legs, he passes countless other students quickly, all while hugging his textbooks to his chest almost protectively. 

Someone laughs loudly, a happy sound coming from their belly, which causes Rowan to look up momentarily in confusion. In that moment, he runs into someone and his books crash to the floor. 

“Shit,” he says, crouching and bumping his head into someone else’s. Rowan looks up, his green eyes meeting deep, inky irises that belond to... Lorcan Salvaterre. Immediately, blood rushes to his cheeks. 

For some reason, Lorcan blushes as well and he gathers Rowan’s books up, his smile lopsided as he hands them back to Rowan. “Sorry ‘bout that. I didn’t see you.” 

Rowan is dumb-struck, unable to form words. “I- um- it’s- you-” 

Lorcan chuckles, still holding one of Rowan’s textbooks in his hands and tapping his fingers against the spine. For a short time, they remain in a semi-comfortable silence, until someone yells something and Lorcan whips his head to the side, scowling fiercely. Rowan follows his glare, flushing once again as he catches Fenrys’ wink and looks away quickly. He thought he was subtle with his little, irritating _crush_. 

Lorcan looks back at him, “Ignore him, he’s an idiot.” He says it loud enough for Fenrys to hear and they laugh quietly when they hear Fenrys’ offended gasp. “Um, here’s- it’s your book. I guess I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later?” 

Rowan nods, putting the book back on his stack and smiling softly, “Yeah, I guess you will.” 

Those dark eyes spark with something happy and mildly shocked. Lorcan’s full lips curl into a pleased smirk and he murmurs, “I’d like that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Hey hey hey so what happens when they see each other again??? 👀👀👀

Lorcan scowls at Fenrys as they warm up, idly dribbling the soccer ball as the dark-skinned goalie gets into position. 

He’s still wearing the same shit-eating grin from class earlier that day and he laughs at Lorcan’s expression, tipping his head back, “Come on, Salvaterre! It’s funny, you know, ‘cause you’re so in love with him.” 

“I told you to shut up,” Lorcan warns him, but, of course, Fenrys doesn’t listen. 

“Alls I’m saying is, you could ask him out. He likes you too, L.” 

“Fenrys.” 

“What, you’ve been crushing on him since first year, just fuckin’ say something–” 

“Shut up, I mean it.” 

“No, I will not! I’m trying to _help–”_ Fenrys doesn’t get a chance to continue, because Lorcan’s foot connects with the ball, sending it soaring through the air, directly into Fenrys’ unprotected gut. The goalie bends over in pain, groaning loudly and falling to the turf. 

Lorcan isn’t done, though. Another ball sits to the side and he picks it up, setting up to drop kick it when a sharp voice snaps his name, quickly deterring him as he drops it and turns, smiling innocently at the team manager, Aelin Galathynius. “Yes, Ace?” 

“Don’t give me that look,” she hisses. Lorcan opens his mouth to defend himself, but the person standing behind Aelin has him losing the ability to speak. 

He didn’t know Rowan was coming tonight. Rowan never goes to any of their games. Or, hardly ever. Lorcan has seen him occasionally, usually just a flash of silvery-blonde curls and then he’s gone.

Aelin traces his shocked gaze, turning around to Rowan, whose cheeks are pink, but that might be from the chilly fall weather. “Oh, L, this is Rowan, he’s my roomie. He wanted to come watch tonight, but don’t worry, you’re still my favourite boyfriend.”

Lorcan scowls at her, quickly shaking off the shock and continuing his warm up. Rowan is a great distraction through the half-hour and often, too often, Lorcan’s gaze slides to the sidelines, locking onto Rowan’s before quickly looking away.

He’s doing a drill with Vaughan, shooting the ball back and forth, rapidly between each other when he misses catching it and it skips over to the fence.

He sighs, his head hanging as he jogs over to it, pausing when it rolls over to him. Lorcan picks it up and looks up at Rowan, who stands with a small grin on his rosy lips.

Lorcan feels his own smile appear and walks over to Rowan, “Thank you. I was distracted.”

“What on earth could distract our great varsity captain?” Rowan teases, his cheeks and the tip of his freckled nose pinked.

“You,” Lorcan replies, choking slightly when he realises what he’s just said. Rowan’s green eyes widen and he tucks his chin into his olive green scarf to hide his pleased grin.

“Am I too distracting that you won’t be able to score a goal for me?”

Lorcan arches a brow, pleasantly surprised, “I guess we’ll have to see, Whitehorn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: lorcan seeks out rowan in the library bc he KNOWS that he’ll be there

Rowan nods slightly at the librarian as he passes her, going for his normal desk, set way in the back. 

He walks past countless shelves, trailing his eyes over the worn and cracked spines and feeling a sense of belonging. He’s always felt at home in libraries, with the infinite pages and words for him to consume mindlessly. 

Like always, the little desk tucked away in the corner is empty, not another being in sight. It’s perfect. Rowan sits down, efficiently unpacking his laptop, notebook, and pencil case and placing them just so on the smooth wooden surface. 

Settling in to study, Rowan tries his best to not be distracted by the thought of his dark-eyed crush and that smile on his face when he’d scored the winning shot. He fails, miserably, most likely looking like a fool as he daydreams about Lorcan’s full lips on his. 

Gods, he’s no better than the team’s fangirls, Rowan chastises himself as he stands, needing a book. 

He fails again to stop his imagination as he peruses the aisles, taking the longer way to the classics section. 

Rowan finds what he’s looking for in a section that’s almost quieter than his little corner. The book is on the top shelf, a little out of his reach, but if he stretches, he’s sure he can get it.

Rowan reaches up, his fingertips just barely brushing the bottom of the book. With an short sigh, he tries again to no avail.

Just as he tries for a third time, a dark chuckle sounds from further down the aisle and Rowan huffs, shooting a sharp glare to whoever laughed at him.

Lorcan is leaning against the shelf, his head half-ducked so he can look through his thick lashes at Rowan. “Need a hand?”

Rolling his eyes, Rowan concedes, as Lorcan steps over and easily reaches above his head to grab the book and hand it to him. “Your book, pretty boy,” Lorcan quips.

Rowan’s breath hitches as he realises just how close they are and his eyes flick down to Lorcan’s lips of their own accord.

Lorcan notices it too, but instead of backing away, he plants a hand on the bookshelf next to Rowan’s head.

Rowan can hardly breathe and he whispers, “Thank you.” Swallowing, he waits, expecting something life-changing, though he’s not sure _why_.

“Can I kiss you,” Lorcan murmurs, the tip of his nose brushing against Rowan’s.

“Please,” Rowan says, his eyes fluttering shut when Lorcan presses his lips to Rowan’s. The dark-haired man caresses Rowan’s bottom lip with his tongue before Rowan opens for him and Lorcan licks into his mouth.

Moaning softly, Rowan wraps his arms around Lorcan’s neck and fully rests his weight against the shelf behind him.

When they need air, they pull away, breathing raggedly. Lorcan rests his brow against Rowan’s, his eyes brighter than Rowan has ever seen them. Identically giddy grins pull at their lips and they chuckle softly.

Neither knows what to say and idly, Rowan toys with the hair at the nape of Lorcan’s neck. “I was wondering what that would feel like.”

“And?” Lorcan asks, breathlessly. He smirks, of course he does.

“Oh, fuck off, you prick,” Rowan mutters, not at all fazed by Lorcan’s cocky facade. “It was... fine.”

Lorcan gasps, standing up straight and stepping back, “ _Fine_?”

“Yeah, just fine.”

“I demand a second chance, it’s my reputation at stake here, Ro.”

Rowan ignores the fluttering feeling in his stomach at Lorcan calling him ‘Ro’ and picks his fallen book up, easily breezing past an open-mouthed Lorcan. Just before he turns the corner, Rowan glances over his shoulder, smirking slightly, “Take me out and we’ll see.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: either rowan or lorcan being very nervous and trying on a bunch of different outfits b4 their date 🥰

Frowning, Lorcan runs a critiquing eye down his reflection in the mirror. He’s not sure if this is what he should wear, but Elide is glaring at him and he isn’t stupid enough to incur her wrath any more than he already has. 

But he can’t help himself, “El, are you sure?” 

His best friend and ex throws her hands up in exasperation, stalking over to him, “I’ve fucking told you so many times. You look nice, ok?” Elide stands in front of him, batting his hands away when he fidgets with the collar of his white t-shirt that peeks up from above his worn, cotton crewneck. “You’re nervous.” 

Lorcan’s immediate reaction is to scoff and dismiss her claim, but he says quietly, “Yeah. I am.” 

Elide pauses, arching a brow and turning to his dresser. “What are you nervous about?” 

“Stop doing your freaky psych shit on me.” 

“I’m not,” she says, returning with a silver necklace and passing it to him. 

“You are too,” Lorcan replies, pushing her out of the way to sift through the rings he has in a small dish. He puts a couple on, making sure they match his necklace. 

Elide sighs and falls back on his mattress, “All I’m asking is why you’re nervous.” 

Lorcan sits down on the egde of his bed, dropping his head into his hands, “’Cause I really like him and I get stupid around him.” 

She snorts at that, “You do get stupid around him.” He cuts her an offended look and Elide sits up, draping herself over his shoulder, “Oh, don’t pout, lovie, he gets stupid around you too.” 

Lorcan doesn’t even realise he’s smiling as he thinks about it, remembering the feeling of Rowan’s lips on his. Elide pokes his side until he hisses and looks down at her, “What is it now, woman?” 

“Why on earth are you smiling like that?” 

Lorcan glances at his watch, seeing that he should be going now. “I must be going, Elide, dear. Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” 

Elide protests and follows him downstairs, close on his heels. “Lorcan! You have to tell me!” 

He sits down to shove on his beat-up, once white, Chucks and then stands, brushing a kiss to the top of her head, “I never kiss and tell, Elide.” 

Lorcan is out the door before Elide can think of the words to say and she stands on the porch, gawking at him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: So so so?? Where does Lorcan take him for their date??

For what seems like the thousandth time, Rowan checks his texts, ensuring himself that he’s in the right place. 

The place in question is a taco truck five minutes from his campus apartment. He supposes he should stop worrying about being stood up considering he _is_ ten minutes early. 

Rowan shakes his head and sits down at one of the picnic tables, trying to calm down. He taps his fingers on the tabletop and peruses the menu. 

Not even a minute later, the sound of a familiar truck door slamming shut has Rowan looking up to see his date walking up. Lorcan looks nice, the neckline of his white tee in contrast to his dark navy sweater and pairing nicely with his black painter pants. 

“Hi,” Rowan says, unable to control his wide smile. 

“Hey,” Lorcan sits and they fall into conversation, talking effortlessly. Rowan rests his chin on his fist as Lorcan walks up to the window and orders for them, quickly returning with the receipt to wait for their food. 

The dark-haired man listens to Rowan ramble about his classes with rapt attention, his eyes bright when Rowan blushes, realising how long he’s been talking for. Lorcan assures him it’s fine and then, when he stands to get their dinner, he doesn’t hesitate to kiss Rowan’s pink cheek. 

Their conversation starts again, as if it never paused, when Lorcan comes back carrying an armful of wax-paper lined red baskets. Taking his first bite, Rowan’s eyes widen and Lorcan laughs softly, his eyes carrying a knowing light as if to say, _I told you_. 

When they’ve finished, they both clear the table and put the baskets in the right spots. 

Rowan looks at Lorcan’s profile as they walk to sidewalk, feeling a matching grin pull at his lips. Lorcan notices his staring and slings his arm over Rowan’s shoulders, “You’re staring, pretty boy.” 

He rolls his eyes and laces his fingers through the ones dangling off his shoulder. “You like it when I stare.” 

Lorcan smiles and they stroll back to campus, not saying much and enjoying eacah other’s presence. 

The student bar next to Rowan’s apartment building is busy and bustling, as it is most Saturday nights. Lorcan peeks in, trying to see if any of their friends are in there - it’s their establishment of choice most nights, but Rowan tugs him into the alleyway beside the building quickly. “What, what’s wrong?” 

“I saw Fenrys,” Rowan murmurs, looking up at Lorcan and learning just how tight the fit is. There’s barely an inch of space between them and without hesitation, they both lean in, their lips meeting in a... more desperate kiss than their first one. 

Lorcan is in control, kissing Rowan slow and hot, sliding a thigh between his legs. Rowan whimpers softly, wrapping his arms around Lorcan’s neck and pressing himself into his hard body. 

After a heavy moment, Rowan pushes him back, his lips red and rosy. “Do you want to come up?” 

Lorcan nods, his chest rising and falling raggedly. “Yeah.” 

“What about your car?” 

Lorcan cups the back of his head, slanting his mouth over Rowan’s, “I can get it tomorrow.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: I would also like to see Fenrys reacting to them being physically affectionate with the Gang for the first time and/or just him teasing them

Lorcan sighs heavily before opening the frat house door, resigning himself to the fate of designated driver. At least it’ll be fun to watch his friends make fools of themselves and hopefully be too drunk to think it’s weird when Lorcan and Rowan curl up in a chair together. 

His phone buzzes in his back pocket and he fishes it out, reading Fenrys hardly legible text. 

_FM: n te lvnig rmoo_

_LS: Living room?_

He walks towards it as the elipsis pops up and finally, he gets an answer. 

_FM: yesr_

He chuckles and tries his best to not disrupt anything with his large frame, moving with more care than he normally would through the hallway until he gets to the living room. 

Their friend group has claimed the room, setting up in a lopsided circle in the middle, passing random bottles of alcohol to each other or a cute pink bong, in Manon and Aelin’s cases. 

Rowan looks up at him and smiles tippsily, patting the space beside him. Lorcan takes it, discreetly brushing his hand over Rowan’s as he sits. They can blame it on the alcohol that Rowan leans against him and lays his head on Lorcan’s shoulder. 

Fenrys, from the other side of the circle, narrows his eyes and then smiles a wicked smile. “I have an idea.” 

Lorcan internally groans as everyone else perks up, listening eagerly. “Come on, out with it, boyo.” 

“We-” he hiccups, giggling as he falls into Nesryn, “should play truth or dare.” 

Rowan tenses and hides his hesitation by slowly sipping from his red cup. The others shout their assent and cheer Elide on as she chugs the last three fingers worth of vodka from her bottle and puts it in the middle. “Fenrys,” she barely sounds drunk, but Blackbeaks know how to hold their liquor, especially vodka, “since it was your brilliant suggestion, you go first.” 

Fenrys’ eyes gleam with glee and he eagerly spins. Lorcan prays to his dark god that it doesn’t land on him, but it seems as though Hellas has forsaken him as it spins and spins and lands on… him. Fuck. 

Everyone takes in a sharp breath, wondering what torture Fenrys, the self proclaimed and group voted champ of truth or dare, will come up with now. Fenrys taps his chin as if in thought, “Hmm. Truth or dare, Salvaterre?” 

He’s too drunk to even laugh about the inadvertent rhyme. 

Lorcan decides to bite the bullet, “Dare.” 

Fenrys cackles and then asks, so very deliberate to enunciate correctly, “I dare you to kiss… Whitethorn.” 

“Really? That’s all you want?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

Lorcan hides his grin and turns to Rowan, cocking his head to the side. Ro smiles softly, “Well, you heard the man. Lay one on me.” 

Lorcan snorts and cups the back of Rowan’s head with practiced ease, slanting his mouth over his and kissing the silver haired boy deeply. Rowan melts and puts his cup to the side, pushing Lorcan’s jean jacket to the side so he can fist his hands in his shirt. 

Rowan goes as far as to slide his tongue past Lorcan’s lips, causing Lorcan to smile and after a few seconds, pull back, looking into Rowan’s hazy green eyes and kissing him once more. 

Then, nonchalantly, he turns back to Fenrys while tucking Rowan into his side, “That all?” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Okay lil miss isa I need Rowan getting cold and Lorcan giving him his jacket and ensuing cuteness with maybe a little nose kiss or something okay? Okay

Rowan sees Lorcan walking up the path, carrying two to-go cups in his hands. Smiling, Rowan stands to greet him, humming softly into the kiss Lorcan gives him. “Good morning, L.” 

“Good morning, Ro,” Lorcan echoes, passing a cup to Rowan. “Tea for you.” 

His smile grows wider and Rowan takes a sip, sighing at the warm drink. “Thank you.” Rowan takes Lorcan’s hand and they begin to walk, enjoying the slightly foggy day and each other’s company. “When’s your class?” 

“Not until three,” Lorcan says, tugging Rowan down a little path to a rocky river shoal and sitting down. He drinks his coffee, toying with Rowan’s hand when he sits down as well. 

They both stretch their legs out, laughing when it’s in unison and smiling at each other. Lorcan doesn’t remember happiness like this.

Rowan finishes his tea first and he practically attaches himself to Lorcan’s side, leeching his seemingly eternal warmth away. Lorcan’s like a furnace - _always_ warm and Rowan is sure he never gets cold. The man sleeps shirtless with a singular blanket and his windows open. 

“You cold?” Lorcan asks, resting his chin on Rowan’s head. Rowan nods, putting his hands into the pocket of Lorcan’s hoodie, which he wears beneath his down jacket. 

“Very,” Rowan replies, frowning when Lorcan moves away. “Where are you going?”

“Calm down, I’m giving you my jacket,” Lorcan says with a smile in his voice. He shakes his head at Rowan’s dramatics as he passes his coat to Rowan. 

When Rowan takes it, Lorcan doesn’t let go and uses the opportunity to press his lips to Rowan’s for a longer kiss. Rowan’s cheeks are flushed when he pulls back and it’s not just because he’s cold. 

If Lorcan could remember this moment forever, he would. It’s just the two of them and he can’t resist the urge to kiss the pink tip of Rowan’s nose. “C’mere,” he says, pulling Rowan into his arms and holding him close. Rowan smiles and melts, already feeling warmer. 

“L?” 

“Mmm.” 

“What are we?” 

Lorcan doesn’t hesitate, he doesn’t tense one bit, “We’re dating.” 

Rowan rolls his eyes, “I know, but are we dating or _dating_?” 

Lorcan hesitates now, pulling back to look into Rowan’s eyes, “Like, going on dates versus dating?” 

“Yeah,” Rowan says, hating how breathy his voice is. “I was just... I want to call you my boyfriend.” 

The smile on Lorcan’s face is like the sun and Rowan doesn’t dare shy away from it. “I want you to call me that too.” 

“Just me?” 

“Only you, pretty boy.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: hello miss i would like a continuation of their first d8 maybe just like an after thing where they’re cuddling or something and/or one of them is asleep and the other is just stroking their hair and looking at them all soft like

Elide lets Rowan into her and Lorcan’s apartment, clearly late for something as she hurries to zip up her seven inch Demonias.

“Going somewhere, Elide?” Rowan asks as he toes off his shoes and puts his jacket up. “To see your girlfriend, perhaps?”

The petite woman flashes him a smile, her dimple piercings moving with her grin, “Yeah, we’re meeting Manon and Aelin at the diner for a double date, but I’m late to pick her up from the hospital.” She rushes to the door, her boots giving her just enough height to kiss his cheek. Elide wipes the black lipstick mark and pinches his cheek, “You have fun, ok? I’ll be back soon - Yrene just has a 45 minute break before her next shift.”

“Bye, Ellie,” he says, watching her grab her batwing shaped purse and wave at him before running out to her baby pink Beetle.

“Oh, Ro! There’s tea in the kitchen, I ran out of time to drink it!”

Rowan laughs and nods his thanks, then closes the door and walks into the kitchen, knowing he’s left countless books here so there’s no need to get his from his bag after he pours a cup of tea and walks into Lorcan’s room.

His boyfriend - Rowan still has butterflies when he recalls the fact that they’re _dating_ \- is at soccer practice and won’t be back until later, but Rowan doesn’t mind waiting.

He makes himself comfortable on Lorcan’s bed, dragging out all the blankets the dark haired boy owns so he doesn’t freeze to death.

Rowan gets so lost in his book, the next time he looks up is because he hears a bag being dropped on the floor and cleats following.

Lorcan looks exhausted, but clean, so that’s a plus. His hair is dry, pulled up in a messy bun that exposes his undercut. “Ro, you’re here.”

“Of course I am,” Rowan says, putting his book down and scooching over to make room for Lorcan as he practically collapses onto bed, making the mattress bounce.

“I thought you got my text that practice was gonna run late,” Lorcan mumbles into his pillow, seconds from sleep.

“I left my phone in my bag, my love,” Rowan murmurs, leaning down to kiss Lorcan’s cheek. “Was it bad?”

“Mmm, no,” whispers Lorcan, already slurring his words in exhaustion. “just tired.” He fights to keep his eyes open and rolls onto his back.

Rowan stifles as laugh as he watches Lorcan’s eyelids drool and slowly open again. “You look exhausted - just go to sleep.”

“But I wanna be awake with you,” is Lorcan’s slightly childish response. He pouts, twisting his full lips as he moves until his head is in Rowan’s lap.

His weight on Rowan’s legs is a comforting, grounding feeling and Rowan takes Lorcan’s hair down, running his fingers through it over and over until Lorcan sighs softly and Rowan knows he’s fully asleep.

He moves, slinking down and curling himself around his love. Hands tangle in his hoodie and his hair, Rowan’s rosy, feminine lips brushing the shell of Lorcan’s ear. Rowan moulds himself to the profile of Lorcan, his softness fitting into the crooks of Lorcan’s harshness.

There has never been an easier time to slip into slumber and the picture Elide takes of them, utterly lost from each other in the gentle oblivion but together all at once, becomes Rowan’s background.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: lorcan wins a game and rowan comes onto the field and gives him a congratulatory smooch

Lorcan smiles with his teammates, almost not believing. He accepts a tight hug from Vaughan and rolls his eyes when Fenrys plants a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek. 

Adrenaline still pumps through him from the last ten seconds of the game, where he scored the tiebreaking goal. 

He nods to the others on the team, hardly noticing any of the students who flood the field in celebration. He’s looking for a very specific individual and the only warning he gets is a flash of bright curls before Rowan crashes into him. 

Under the impact, Lorcan grunts softly and rocks back a step as his arms band around his boyfriend’s waist. “Hey, pretty boy,” he says with a smile. 

“Hi, love,” Rowan replies, on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Lorcan’s neck. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Lorcan smiles wider, spinning Rowan around before he sets him down, “You know it was all for you.” 

Rowan rolls eyes and pulls Lorcan down for a kiss, “You’re an incurable romantic.” 

The dark-haired boy laughs, not denying the claim in any sense. “I love you,” he says, feeling giddy when he says it - it’s only been a week since Rowan’s truck confession. 

Rowan pulls away, the blush on his cheeks from something more than the late fall chill, “I love you too, L.” Idly, he begins to curl his fingers in the soft hair at Lorcan’s nape, scratching gently. His green eyes flick over Lorcan’s shoulder and he bites back a smile, “It seems as though your presence is needed.” 

Lorcan looks over his shoulder, scowling at Fenrys and Vaughan when they pretend to make out with each other, their actions becoming more vulgar and animated. Aelin, the traitor, doesn’t do a thing as she stands next to them, waiting for the referee. “I should probably go before Ace beats my ass.” 

His boyfriend laughs brightly and nods, dusting one last chaste kiss against Lorcan’s full lips before parting, returning back to Elide, Yrene, and Manon, whom Lorcan catches blowing a kiss to her golden-haired girlfriend. Manon sees his stare and shrugs, a smitten grin flashing over her dark red painted lips. 

Wonders will never cease. 

Lorcan jogs back to the team and accepts the officials’ commends for a game well played, but his mind and eyes stray to the green-eyed boy on the sideline.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lorcan wins a game and rowan comes onto the field and gives him a congratulatory smooch

Lorcan smiles with his teammates, almost not believing. He accepts a tight hug from Vaughan and rolls his eyes when Fenrys plants a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek. 

Adrenaline still pumps through him from the last ten seconds of the game, where he scored the tiebreaking goal. 

He nods to the others on the team, hardly noticing any of the students who flood the field in celebration. He’s looking for a very specific individual and the only warning he gets is a flash of bright curls before Rowan crashes into him. 

Under the impact, Lorcan grunts softly and rocks back a step as his arms band around his boyfriend’s waist. “Hey, pretty boy,” he says with a smile. 

“Hi, love,” Rowan replies, on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Lorcan’s neck. “I’m so proud of you.” 

Lorcan smiles wider, spinning Rowan around before he sets him down, “You know it was all for you.” 

Rowan rolls eyes and pulls Lorcan down for a kiss, “You’re an incurable romantic.” 

The dark-haired boy laughs, not denying the claim in any sense. “I love you,” he says, feeling giddy when he says it - it’s only been a week since Rowan’s truck confession. 

Rowan pulls away, the blush on his cheeks from something more than the late fall chill, “I love you too, L.” Idly, he begins to curl his fingers in the soft hair at Lorcan’s nape, scratching gently. His green eyes flick over Lorcan’s shoulder and he bites back a smile, “It seems as though your presence is needed.” 

Lorcan looks over his shoulder, scowling at Fenrys and Vaughan when they pretend to make out with each other, their actions becoming more vulgar and animated. Aelin, the traitor, doesn’t do a thing as she stands next to them, waiting for the referee. “I should probably go before Ace beats my ass.” 

His boyfriend laughs brightly and nods, dusting one last chaste kiss against Lorcan’s full lips before parting, returning back to Elide, Yrene, and Manon, whom Lorcan catches blowing a kiss to her golden-haired girlfriend. Manon sees his stare and shrugs, a smitten grin flashing over her dark red painted lips. 

Wonders will never cease. 

Lorcan jogs back to the team and accepts the officials’ commends for a game well played, but his mind and eyes stray to the green-eyed boy on the sideline.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m here from ao3 and I have a request for Rowcan I was introduced to it by your fic and I have an unhealthy obsession, but like what about Rowcan cuddles. Just one of them being exhausted and absolutely refusing to let the other move because “your my pillow” and ya know just some fluff.

“Too cold,” Rowan mutters as Lorcan reaches over to open his window. He burrows deeper beneath the duvet, searching for the warm body beside his.

Lorcan catches his wandering hands and pulls him close, his eyes opening slowly as Rowan sprawls across his chest, fitting his face into the curve of Lorcan’s neck. “It is not that cold,” he says, wrapping his arms around Rowan’s shoulders.

His delicate boyfriend whines, gooseflesh errupting over his skin when a gust of wind blows through the window, “Yes, it is.”

Lorcan laughs quietly and settles down. It’s nice, spending the morning with Rowan in his bed. He feels Rowan beginning to drift off again, so he starts playing with his hair, those silver curls of Rowan’s mussed from sleep and... other things.

He knows Rowan will be hungry, so as gently as he can, he starts to ease out from under him, praying Rowan won’t wake up.

His hopes are dashed when Rowan grumbles something and holds him tighter, “Don’t go.”

“Someone has to make food,” Lorcan replies, kissing the top of Rowan’s head.

“Food is for the weak.”

He laughs again, idly tracing random patterns over Rowan’s skin, “Is that so?” 

“Yup,” Rowan says, popping the ‘p’. “I’d rather eat you.” 

Lorcan gasps in mock offence, “That is _wildly_ innappropriate, Mr. Whitethorn. I’ve never been so shocked in my life!” He tilts Rowan’s chin up and presses a slow kiss to his lips. “We really need food.” 

“But you can’t move,” Rowan whispers, wrapping his arms tightly around Lorcan. “You’re my pillow.” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” 

“You love it,” Rowan counters, still not budging a centimetre. 

Lorcan smiles and doesn’t say a word, knowing whatever rebuttal he’d have would be a lie. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you please write something for Rowcan + Maelin, because I'm very much in love with both those ships and your amazing writing? 🖤😍

“What are you watching?” 

Rowan looks over at Manon and Aelin, who are curled up on the armchair. Lorcan is notoriously horrible at watching horror movies. He flinches and cringes, hiding his face and peeking out occasionally. “ _Hereditary_ ,” he says. “Do you want to join?” 

Aelin cackles and Manon smirks, idly running her hand through Aelin’s hair. 

Lorcan frowns and stumbles over to Rowan, still half-asleep from his nap after physio. “Yes. I do.” Rowan doesn’t take his eyes of the TV while he opens his arms, waiting for his boyfriend. 

Lorcan reclines between Rowan’s legs, his back against Rowan’s chest. Rowan grabs the blanket hanging off the arm of the couch and spreads it over them, loosely looping his arms around Lorcan’s neck to rest his hands on his chest. 

“Aww, look at the wittle bwankie,” Aelin cooes. 

“Shut up, G,” Lorcan mutters, turning on his side.

Manon glances over her girlfriend’s head and pouts mockingly, “Does Lorcan need his blankie to watch the big scary movie?” 

On screen, somebody screams and Lorcan turns his face, keeping it in the crook of Rowan’s neck until all goes quiet. Carefully, he peeks out, but stays still. 

The girls laugh, their eyes bright with sick amusement as they watch the movie intently. “I thought a big boy like you wouldn’t be so scared.” 

Rowan sighs, preparing himself for a night of protecting his boyfriend from the monsters and the bullies. “Leave him alone, Ace.” 

“Yeah, leave me alone, Ace,” Lorcan parrots, sticking his tongue out at his best friend. 

Aelin makes a face at him, which Rowan huffs a laugh at. “You two are children. Be quiet and watch the movie.” 

Aelin huffs, wrapping herself tighter around Manon. She mutters under her breath, “Can’t even make fun of him... in my own home, no less.” Manon whispers something to her, something Rowan is happy he couldn’t hear based on Aelin’s filthy grin. 

They fall silent once more, pleased to enjoy each other’s company as they watch the movie. 

But all too soon, a jump scare as Lorcan tensing and after that, he refuses to open his eyes until the movie is over. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: Mmmm so Rowcan uni fluff - maybe one of our boyos coming back from a morning class to find the other cuddling a stuffed animal and wearing a hoodie he stole from his mans??

“Ro, are you here, darling?” Lorcan calls as he quietly closes the door of his apartment. His boyfriend’s shoes are tucked neatly to the side and his jacket is hung up over Lorcan’s. 

Elide pops out of the kitchen, “He’s in your room. I don’t think he’s feeling well, poor baby.” She disappears for a second as Lorcan puts away his shoes and bag. “He won’t want to eat now, but there’s soup that you should heat up for him later. And bread - it’s warming in the oven.”

Lorcan huffs a laugh and walks into the kitchen. She’s carefully pouring steaming soup into a monstrously sized jar. “You really didn’t have to, E.” 

“Yes, I did. He’s sick,” Elide says, passing him a cup of tea and pushing him in the direction of his room. “Go, take care of him, ok? The tea is for you, though. And no sharing. I don’t want you sick too.”

He smiles and nods, kissing her forehead in thanks. “Are you going to class?” 

Elide nods as she puts the jar of soup into the fridge, “Yeah, I have a lab today. I’m going to stay with Yrene tonight, alright?” 

“Have fun and don’t come home pregnant,” Lorcan calls over his shoulder. Elide snorts as he pushes his door open and kicks it shut behind him.

His eyes fall on the covered bump on his bed, curled towards the windows. Lorcan is powerless against the smile that tugs at his lips as he puts his mug down and softly shakes Rowan’s shoulder. “Darling, are you alright?”

Rowan groans softly and slowly, very slowly, rolls onto his back. He blinks his green eyes sleepily and hums, “Migraine.”

Lorcan frowns and then his eyes drop to Rowan’s chest, something white catching them. “Who’s this?”

“It’s my sheep,” Rowan murmurs, hugging the fluffy, plush stuffed animal close to him. “I forgot him at home.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Lorcan says, gently easing down on the bed so as not to disturb his love too much. “Did your mother send him?”

“Mmhmm.”

Lorcan smiles and slips beneath the duvet, gently taking Rowan’s face in his hands and kissing his forehead, “Elide made soup. And bread, if you want.”

Rowan’s face pales and he swallows carefully before laying his head in the soft spot between Lorcan’s shoulder and chest. “Don’t make me eat.”

“I would never,” Lorcan says, slipping his hands into Rowan’s short, close-cropped hair to gently scratch his scalp.

Rowan hums and turns his head so he can kiss Lorcan’s collarbone, “Mmm, that feels nice.” He can feel sleep tugging at his limbs and so softly, he murmurs, “Baby, I love you.”

Lorcan kisses Rowan’s forehead and feels him fall asleep on his chest. Slowly, like usual, Rowan slinks away, curling onto his side and clutching his sheep to his chest.

Lorcan sighs softly and shifts behind Rowan, pulling him back against his chest and burying his face in Rowan’s shoulder.

Rowan makes a pained noise, no doubt his head, and Lorcan tries to soothe him by loosening his arms by a bit. The silver-haired boy whines and presses himself back further.

Lorcan chuckles softly and wraps him back up in his arms. His boyfriend’s need for sleep seems to be contagious as Lorcan’s body becomes heavy, sedate.

He manages to keep himself conscious just long enough to press a protective kiss on the back of Rowan’s neck, just at the top of his spine, and then he’s lost in sleep, holding the love of his life like he’s the most precious thing Lorcan has ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter of this au, but if anyone wants some more, pls come ask me on tumblr (still nalgenewhore) - i'd love to see ur ideas n bring them to life


End file.
